30 Day OTP Challenge Sugarless Gum
by Misaki-AKA-Riverz
Summary: Random mini little stories of Marceline and PB.
1. Day 01: Holding Hands

**Day 01: Holding hands**

* * *

It was a cold winters day in the Land of Ooo and - well the Ice King had made it snow randomly a day ago because he thought it would make the princesses of Ooo fall in love with him. But of course it didn't work. PB was wearing a large thick pink sweater and a big red scarf, but she had forgotten her gloves, so her hands were freezing as she took a walk around Ooo. She kept rubbing them together and blowing on them to keep them warm, but it didn't last very long. Marceline was floating towards Finn and Jake's house to mess with them, just because she was bored and had nothing better to do, when she noticed PB. She floated down behind the princess, and tapped her shoulder to get her attention, "yo." PB turned around, blowing and rubbing her fingers once again, "Marceline? What are you doing here?"

"I'm just going to visit Finn and Jake. Did you forget your gloves or something?" Marceline asked, floating towards the ground, walking beside her. "Y-yeah," PB laughed nervously, getting a quick chill down her spin. She hated when that happened, it felt like she was spazzing. Marceline looked at PB curiously, then took off her black glove from her right hand and gave it to her, "here." PB blinked surprised, but soon took the glove from her and put it on, "thank you." She smiled brightly. She was at first weary of Marceline's intentions, not quite sure if she was playing a trick on her, which the vampire queen loved to do, but she could tell that she wasn't. Marceline then held PB's un-gloved left hand and blushed looking away. PB's cheeks turned a bright red and smiled as the two walked hand in hand. "I-I'll walk you home ok?" Marceline said pouting slightly. "Thank you Marcy~," PB said in a singsong voice moving closer to the vamp. "You look cold. Here," PB wrapped her scarf around Marceline and herself, making their bodies touch more, causing Marceline blush a brighter red. Although PB knew that Marceline didn't really need the scarf, for she was cold blooded, but she just wanted an excuse to move closer to her.

"I'm thirsty," Marceline mumbled about to bite into the red scarf. "Hey! Marceline don't eat my scarf! It's my favourite," PB whined, pulling the others cheek gently. "Gh-! Fine, but you better give me something when we get to your castle."

"I will, I promise," PB smiled, snuggling closer to the vampire queen

* * *

**A/N: I love this coupling. My friend will probably kill me if he found out I do lol. Well I hope everyone enjoyed day 1! i Thought it was cute :3 I hope it wasn't too short or anything. I guess i'm more of a short and sweet kind of writer sometimes. I hope i can get day 2 up tomorrow, it might be hard to because of school and what not. It's the end of the semester and well everything is getting stressful. But also i guess if people like this first one and want me to continue I will (^^) if not then might not continue. Please review and if you want give me some tips on improving or anything :3  
**

**Well bai~**

**-Riverz**


	2. Day 02: Cuddling Somewhere

**Day 02: Cuddling Somewhere**

* * *

Marceline has recently noticed that PB hasn't been talking to her lately. Yes, they've just started dating, but it seems like her Princess has become so distant. The vampire queen called her countless times, but she hasn't responded. It's been three days since she last talked to PB, and she was getting more worried every passing hour, and the sadness and loneliness that was welling inside her was becoming unbearable. And she's been alive for 1000 years. 'Should I go to the Candy Kingdom? Or am I being to clingy?' she thought biting her nails as she paced back and forth in her little house. "Dammit I don't care… I'm going no matter if she finds me clingy or not. I-I've never cared about anyone like this before…" Marceline blushed lightly as she thought of the last few weeks spent with PB. She quickly shook her head and changed out of her PJ's; which was a simple black t-shirt with loose white shorts, and changed into her favourite black tank top, with a thin red checkered long sleeved shirt over it and her grey ripped at the knee skinny jeans. She grabbed her black converse, slipping them on her feet as she grabbed her keys from the bowl near the front of her door. She quickly opened the door, but had a few problems with her keys. They kept slipping from her trembling hands, "dammit keys quite messing with me!" She finally got a grip of the keys and locked the door, and floated quickly towards the Candy Kingdom.

In minutes she arrived at the sweet infested land and went up to PB's room. She floated into the large open window, looking around for her Bonnie. "Where could she be…" she mumbled to herself. Suddenly Peppermint Butler stuck his head into the room, staring right at Marceline. She screamed, jumping slightly looking at the small round butler before her, "oh glob Peppermint Butler, you scared the hell out of me." She panted slightly as she calmed herself down from the mini fright she just had.

"So sorry Ms. Marceline, and if you're looking for the Princess she's in the basement in her lab," Peppermint winked as he walked out of the room, going back to his daily duties. Marceline chuckled slightly, silently thanking the small, yet weird butler. She would have to offer him something in return for helping her. She then floated down towards the basement, quietly opening the door to the lab. She looked around, and there she was, PB working on some new experiment. 'Is this what she's been doing for the past few days…?' Marceline thought has she floated towards PB, "Bonnie?" PB stopped pouring the many different chemicals into the large orange cauldron, turning around to the vampire queen, "Marceline?" PB looked horrible, she had huge dark bags under eyes and her hair was a mess. She looked exhausted. "B-Bonnie have you been doing this for three days straight?" Marceline asked, her face filled with worry. PB yawned looking at her watch, "wow, it's been three days? I hadn't noticed." She giggled as she yawned once again. Marceline's eyes started to well up with tears. She then wiped them away, but they kept returning.

"M-Marcy?" PB asked, not understanding why the vamp was crying. "Dammit Bonnie," Marceline hugged the Princess tightly, making the two fall to the floor. "Don't forget about me…please…" PB caressed her long, silky black hair, smiling warmly, "I won't I promise. I'm so sorry Marcy, I should have called you, but I forgot my phone in my room. I honestly didn't think I'd be down here for so long."

"You're such a crazy scientist you know that? You get so obsessed when you're down here," Marceline sniffled as she sat up, wiping her tears away. PB laughed nervously as she followed the vampire queen's actions, "sorry about that, I guess that's' one of my worse qualities." Marceline smirked at her beloved. She really loved her, and well she wasn't afraid to admit it anymore, even though it's embarrassing to at times. She pounced the Princess, making her fall to ground once more and cuddled her, "don't ever do this to me again, I love you alright?" Marceline blushed as she cuddled closer to PB, smiling as her warmth entered her cold body. PB smiled as she hugged the vamp closely, "I won't. I love you too, with all my heart." PB soon fell asleep, still holding Marceline in her arms. Marceline would have fallen asleep too, but she didn't feel tired at all, so she just stayed in the arms of the one she loved, enjoying the peace she always felt when she was with her.

* * *

**A/N: Well here's day two X3 I hope you all like this one. Tell me if you think it needs any improvement. I like criticism (^^) I thought this was pretty adorable. Well second semester is starting tomorrow so I hope I can keep this going for 28 more days :3. Please review and anything ya want hehe. AND thank you to everyone that reviewed and favourited. Thank you Nobody2012 for favouriting, alerting and reviewing I really appreciate it. Well I will post Day 03 tomorrow, I promise.**

**Bai bai~**

**-Riverz**


	3. Day 03: Watching A Movie

**Day 03 - Gaming/Watching a movie  
**

* * *

"Come on Bonnie why don't you want to watch The Grudge? It's an awesome movie from before the mushroom war," Marceline whined waving the somewhat destroyed, dirty movie case in PB's face. "I'm not watching that! I hate scary movies," PB pouted crossing her arms over her chest. "I get nightmares." Marceline smirked floating closer to PB leaning closer to her face, "you won't have nightmares while I'm around~" PB blinked surprised and blushed lightly. "So will you watch it with me Bonnie~?" Marceline floated behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist, placing her head on her shoulder. "F-Fine. But if I get nightmares I blame you." She responded looking away her cheeks becoming rosier. "Don't worry I'll protect you," she winked putting the DVD into an old DVD player she found lying around in some junk. PB sat on the couch, her hands shaking slightly. Marceline sat beside her putting her left arm around her shoulder holding her close. "Don't worry Bonnie," Marceline grinned as the movie started.

The movie had many suspense scenes towards the beginning and then the scenes with the grudge started. PB screamed and clung onto Marceline hiding her face on her shoulder. Marceline laughed at PB's reaction to the scenes in the movie, but soon stopped as she saw tears dropping on her thigh. "B-Bonnie I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to laugh," she hugged PB's head, caressing it gently. "I-it's not that, i-it was the grudge… I didn't think it would scare me that much," she sniffled wiping her tears away. "I'll turn it off ok?" Marceline smiled and blushed lightly as PB looked up at her cutely, her eyes watery. Marceline grabbed the destroyed remote that she found with the DVD player and all and turned the movie off. She placed her hand on PB's soft pinks cheeks and caressed it gently, "I promise no more scary movies ok?" PB nodded in response smiling brightly. "But is it ok if I watch scary movies alone or something?" Marceline smiled nervously scratching the back of her head. PB grinned, "of course it is. But I'm going to get you back for laughing Marcy."

Marceline smirked, "I doubt you can." Marceline held PB's hand, leaning closer to her face. PB blushed brightly, looking into Marceline's red eyes. "Heh," Marceline gently pressed her lips against PB's, kissing her passionately as she held her closer. Marceline pulled away smirking once more, licking her lips, "there's no way you can get me back." Marceline snickered as she floated sticking her tongue out. "I will just you wait!" The two laughed as they lay on the couch, enjoying each other's presence. The two eventually fell asleep in each other's arms. "I'm still going to get you back Marcy…" PB mumbled snuggling closer to the vampire queen.

* * *

**A/N: Here ish Day 03~! This is actually the first one i wrote. I didn't really even know about these challenges and i wrote this little story for fun and then i found the challenges X3. I hope you all likw this chapter, i loved writing it. Thank you to everyone that faved and reviewed over the past few days X3 I love you all~3 Thank you JShored for favouriting, and everything I really appreciate it :3** **Hopefully I can put up Day 04 tomorrow X3**

BaiBai~

-Riverz


End file.
